Big Time Baby on board
by CeceLovesYou Logan
Summary: Logan hacame from work and notice that Camille was asleep on the couch while Carlos took care of Alex and Alexis. He smiled and sat next to Carlos "What time Camille fell asleep" Carlos smiled and told him. Logan took Camille upstairs after falling aslep
1. Chapter 1

**Jo came downstairs in her work outfit. She turn the corner to the left of the livingroom, she saw Camille playing with her daughter and son "Jason and Lacey" she smiled when Lacey looked at her. Lacey babbled Jo's name "Jow". Jo laughed " ahh, you almost go it" touching her nose softly and then looked at Camille " Are you sure, you don't need Ruby to come on over" grabbing her purse. I sighed " Jo, go to work. I Am Fine!." Jo jumped "Alright! Alright" going towards the door. She opened the door and walked out of the door and closed it behind her. I got up and gave the kids some food and laid them into bed. **

**~Hospital~  
Jo: , Patient 2 is waiting for you. **

**Logan: Hold on I will be right there Nurse Jo. **

**Jo: *Nodded and left* **

**~Camille's P.O.V~  
I Am just a poor young lady don't have no food, no man, I am just a bitch who doesn't learn**

**how to be beautiful. She sighed and laid down into her bed and sobbed while her mascara fell **

**down her face. Few minutes later she got up and went to the bathroom and grab a cloth and **

**put some water on it damped on her face to clear off the mascara. **

**~End Of Camille's P.O.V~  
Jo came from work at 6:00 am, she went to her house and fell asleep on her couch after she**

**watched some tv. **

**~Next Day~  
Camille woke up and sighed and went downstairs to make the kids food, which there wasn't alot of **

**food left. She sighed and closed her eyes " Fuck, there's no food." Slamming the Fridge door and slid down the wall of the fridge crying. Jo came in after she slid down the fridge, she heard the sobbing from the kitchen. She ran in the kitchen and sat next Camille right away and asked her " Camille! What's Wrong! What happened?" Camille looked up at her " It's.. that I didn't have any food...I... forgot to get my check last night but I never did" Jo Hugged her " It's alright! It's alright I Have it from the Bar" handing it to her with a smile. Cmaille looked up at her " Thank you So Much Jo! I Owe you 25 bucks extra" Standing up. Jo smiled " No, you keep that, I am not taking no more money." **

**~Knock-Knock~ **

**Jo Got up and ran to the door. I yelled from the kitchen " Jo! Who is at the Door!" fixing my hair into a pony-tail. Jo breathed a little "It's My friend Kendall and his friend Logan." letting them in after I closed the door. I Came out holding Lacey in one arm and Jason in my other arm and looks at Them. Jason and Lacey babbled at them. Logan and Kendall chuckled. Jo smiled " Hey, take a seat" sitting in the soft chair. Logan sat on the couch "Who house is this," Jo looked at him " It's Camille's" Logan groaned " It smells like Pigs or should I say Cottage Cheese" Camille gasps " You Bitch!" Throws ice in his back. Logan gasps and jumped around the house " Yo.. YOU ARE SICK!." I put the kids down and ran upstairs and cried in my room. Jo was getting up. Logan pushed Jo down softly " I'mma go" goes up the steps and softly says "Camille" knocks on her door. I yelled " go away!" sobbing into my pillow. Logan opened the door and walked slowly to her bed and approach on the bed and pats her back softly " Camille, I Am So" **

**~Storms blews off the Powers~ **

**Camille shots up from her pillow. Logan touched her arm "Its okay I am here" Flashing the light to the door " Come on". Camille whimpers " No, I'm not going" whispering. Logan wrapped his arms around her and picks her up and goes the door. Camille laid her head on his shoulder " Thanks." Logan smiled " No problem, Camille." Jo left with Kendall and Camille's kids. I looked around " Where's my Kids!" jumps outta Logan arms quickly. **


	2. 2 Camille and Logan got knocked up

**Jo came downstairs in her work outfit. She turn the corner to the left of the livingroom, she saw Camille playing with her daughter and son "Jason and Lacey" she smiled when Lacey looked at her. Lacey babbled Jo's name "Jow". Jo laughed " ahh, you almost go it" touching her nose softly and then looked at Camille " Are you sure, you don't need Ruby to come on over" grabbing her purse. I sighed " Jo, go to work. I Am Fine!." Jo jumped "Alright! Alright" going towards the door. She opened the door and walked out of the door and closed it behind her. I got up and gave the kids some food and laid them into bed. **

**~Hospital~  
Jo: , Patient 2 is waiting for you. **

**Logan: Hold on I will be right there Nurse Jo. **

**Jo: *Nodded and left* **

**~Camille's P.O.V~  
I Am just a poor young lady don't have no food, no man, I am just a bitch who doesn't learn**

**how to be beautiful. She sighed and laid down into her bed and sobbed while her mascara fell **

**down her face. Few minutes later she got up and went to the bathroom and grab a cloth and **

**put some water on it damped on her face to clear off the mascara. **

**~End Of Camille's P.O.V~  
Jo came from work at 6:00 am, she went to her house and fell asleep on her couch after she**

**watched some tv. **

**~Next Day~  
Camille woke up and sighed and went downstairs to make the kids food, which there wasn't alot of **

**food left. She sighed and closed her eyes " Fuck, there's no food." Slamming the Fridge door and slid down the wall of the fridge crying. Jo came in after she slid down the fridge, she heard the sobbing from the kitchen. She ran in the kitchen and sat next Camille right away and asked her " Camille! What's Wrong! What happened?" Camille looked up at her " It's.. that I didn't have any food...I... forgot to get my check last night but I never did" Jo Hugged her " It's alright! It's alright I Have it from the Bar" handing it to her with a smile. Cmaille looked up at her " Thank you So Much Jo! I Owe you 25 bucks extra" Standing up. Jo smiled " No, you keep that, I am not taking no more money." **

**~Knock-Knock~ **

**Jo Got up and ran to the door. I yelled from the kitchen " Jo! Who is at the Door!" fixing my hair into a pony-tail. Jo breathed a little "It's My friend Kendall and his friend Logan." letting them in after I closed the door. I Came out holding Lacey in one arm and Jason in my other arm and looks at Them. Jason and Lacey babbled at them. Logan and Kendall chuckled. Jo smiled " Hey, take a seat" sitting in the soft chair. Logan sat on the couch "Who house is this," Jo looked at him " It's Camille's" Logan groaned " It smells like Pigs or should I say Cottage Cheese" Camille gasps " You Bitch!" Throws ice in his back. Logan gasps and jumped around the house " Yo.. YOU ARE SICK!." I put the kids down and ran upstairs and cried in my room. Jo was getting up. Logan pushed Jo down softly " I'mma go" goes up the steps and softly says "Camille" knocks on her door. I yelled " go away!" sobbing into my pillow. Logan opened the door and walked slowly to her bed and approach on the bed and pats her back softly " Camille, I Am So" **

**~Storms blews off the Powers~ **

**Camille shots up from her pillow. Logan touched her arm "Its okay I am here" Flashing the light to the door " Come on". Camille whimpers " No, I'm not going" whispering. Logan wrapped his arms around her and picks her up and goes the door. Camille laid her head on his shoulder " Thanks." Logan smiled " No problem, Camille." Jo left with Kendall and Camille's kids. I looked around " Where's my Kids!" jumps outta Logan arms quickly. **


	3. 3 Camille's Pregnant Again

**Jo came downstairs in her work outfit. She turn the corner to the left of the livingroom, she saw Camille playing with her daughter and son "Jason and Lacey" she smiled when Lacey looked at her. Lacey babbled Jo's name "Jow". Jo laughed " ahh, you almost go it" touching her nose softly and then looked at Camille " Are you sure, you don't need Ruby to come on over" grabbing her purse. I sighed " Jo, go to work. I Am Fine!." Jo jumped "Alright! Alright" going towards the door. She opened the door and walked out of the door and closed it behind her. I got up and gave the kids some food and laid them into bed. **

**~Hospital~  
Jo: , Patient 2 is waiting for you. **

**Logan: Hold on I will be right there Nurse Jo. **

**Jo: *Nodded and left* **

**~Camille's P.O.V~  
I Am just a poor young lady don't have no food, no man, I am just a bitch who doesn't learn**

**how to be beautiful. She sighed and laid down into her bed and sobbed while her mascara fell **

**down her face. Few minutes later she got up and went to the bathroom and grab a cloth and **

**put some water on it damped on her face to clear off the mascara. **

**~End Of Camille's P.O.V~  
Jo came from work at 6:00 am, she went to her house and fell asleep on her couch after she**

**watched some tv. **

**~Next Day~  
Camille woke up and sighed and went downstairs to make the kids food, which there wasn't alot of **

**food left. She sighed and closed her eyes " Fuck, there's no food." Slamming the Fridge door and slid down the wall of the fridge crying. Jo came in after she slid down the fridge, she heard the sobbing from the kitchen. She ran in the kitchen and sat next Camille right away and asked her " Camille! What's Wrong! What happened?" Camille looked up at her " It's.. that I didn't have any food...I... forgot to get my check last night but I never did" Jo Hugged her " It's alright! It's alright I Have it from the Bar" handing it to her with a smile. Cmaille looked up at her " Thank you So Much Jo! I Owe you 25 bucks extra" Standing up. Jo smiled " No, you keep that, I am not taking no more money." **

**~Knock-Knock~ **

**Jo Got up and ran to the door. I yelled from the kitchen " Jo! Who is at the Door!" fixing my hair into a pony-tail. Jo breathed a little "It's My friend Kendall and his friend Logan." letting them in after I closed the door. I Came out holding Lacey in one arm and Jason in my other arm and looks at Them. Jason and Lacey babbled at them. Logan and Kendall chuckled. Jo smiled " Hey, take a seat" sitting in the soft chair. Logan sat on the couch "Who house is this," Jo looked at him " It's Camille's" Logan groaned " It smells like Pigs or should I say Cottage Cheese" Camille gasps " You Bitch!" Throws ice in his back. Logan gasps and jumped around the house " Yo.. YOU ARE SICK!." I put the kids down and ran upstairs and cried in my room. Jo was getting up. Logan pushed Jo down softly " I'mma go" goes up the steps and softly says "Camille" knocks on her door. I yelled " go away!" sobbing into my pillow. Logan opened the door and walked slowly to her bed and approach on the bed and pats her back softly " Camille, I Am So" **

**~Storms blews off the Powers~ **

**Camille shots up from her pillow. Logan touched her arm "Its okay I am here" Flashing the light to the door " Come on". Camille whimpers " No, I'm not going" whispering. Logan wrapped his arms around her and picks her up and goes the door. Camille laid her head on his shoulder " Thanks." Logan smiled " No problem, Camille." Jo left with Kendall and Camille's kids. I looked around " Where's my Kids!" jumps outta Logan arms quickly. **


End file.
